The Realisation
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Taichi tsrats gettign these feeings around Yamato. Then he realises how he feels. Waht will happen (TAITO!!! Don't read if ya don't like taito!)


The Realisation  
  
It's a taito. That's pretty much all ya gotta know. Oh and it's from taichi's point of view and it's 02. Now one wit da fic! ^^  
  
ps) this is my first PUBLISHED taito so go easy on me. Okay? Thanks! ^^  
  
*****  
  
I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag. I always get homesick. I HATE it. I should have never agreed to spending the night at Yamato's. But nooooooo. We're best friends and I couldn't turn it down. Plus I feel good when I'm around him. It's cool.  
  
I looked at Yamato and saw him drooling on his pillow.   
  
I snickered. "Stupid." I said lightly. This was the first time I spent the night at his house without anyone else. He's had a lot of sleepovers with all of our friends but this was the first. I felt kinda weird just being around him.  
  
Yamato's eye suddenly shot open. He looked at me. "Dude. Go to sleep." he said lightly. He sat up and walked out of his room. I followed him. "I can't sleep." I explained.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and I leaned up against the wall next to the door. "Can I have a bowl of ceriel?" I asked.  
  
There was a moment of silence when I heard the tiolet flush and the sink turn on.  
  
I opened the door knowing it was okay and smiled. "Please, dude?" I asked.  
  
He shook his hand at me. "yteah, sure. Just get out." he groaned.  
  
I closed the door and walked into the kitchen.   
  
His father was sitting at the table smoking a cigorete and reading the paper. I looked at my watch and saw it was 2:00.  
  
"taichi, what are you doing up?" he asked while I wasn't looking.  
  
I shot my head up from my watch. "Yamato said I could get some ceriel." I explained.  
  
He nodded his head. "Go right ahead." he explained.  
  
I smiled and walked into the ktichen. I poored myself and bowl and sat down at the table. "So why did Yamato just invite me to spend the night?" I asked shoving a large spoon full of Honey Nut Cherries in my mouth.  
  
His dad looked at me. "Because he wanted to. I don't know why. We were watching some movie. I think it was Titanic. I made him looka way because it was the part in the car. But anyway he looks away and asks. 'can TAICHI spend the night?' I was suprised cause he normaly wants everyone to come. But if ya wanna know why he just asked for you, ya got me." he explained.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
Yamato walked in and sat down in the same chair as me. "We need more chairs dad." he said. He got up and grabbed a spoon from the counter, sat back down and took a bite of my ceriel.  
  
"Dude, it's mine." I snickered.  
  
"My house, my food." Yamato said taking the bowl.  
  
I looked at his father with a 'can ya help me?' look and he did.  
  
"yamato I braught you up better." he explained.  
  
Yamato took one last bite and gave me the bowl. "Wahetver." he said.  
  
I took a big bite and sighed. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"Skating rink." he explained.  
  
I smiled. "Sweet." I said happily.  
  
Just then the phone rang.   
  
"Who the hell is calling at this hour?" Yamato dad asked picking up the phone and looking at caller id. "It's for you." he said handing me the phone.  
  
I took the phone. "Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hunny, it's mom. I found your favorite pajamas. Want me to drop them off? I had a feeling you'de be awake. You always are." she giggled.  
  
I stood up andw alked into the other room and whispered angrily. "mom, I'm fine. The pajamas I have now are fine." he explained. "Don't worry." I sighed.  
  
"You sure? Cause when you were younger..."  
  
"I'm older mom." I snapped.  
  
"Okay, son. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ja ne." she said hanging up.  
  
I hung up and walked into the other room. "Okay." I said sitting down.  
  
Yamato smiled at me and looked at me evily.  
  
I looked down at my ceriel to see an empty bowl. "Hey!"  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"taichi, wake up. taichi, wake up." Yaato whispered into my ear.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw him right there in my face. "I screamed and back into the wall. "God, don't do that to me again!" I yelled.  
  
"Ha ha." he laughed meanly.  
  
I grabbed my bag and walked into the other room. When I was done getting dressed I walked back into Yamato's room and found him shirtess. For some strange reason I felt kinda, weird. I shook my head getting the tohught out of my mind and set back down my bag.  
  
Yamato threw on a shirt and looked at me. "Ready, dude?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yup." I smiled.  
  
LATER  
  
When we got the the skating rink I grabbed my skate board and literaly jumped over Yamato's head (he was kneeling down) and rode down the rink side.  
  
Yamato jumped up and ran after me.  
  
We raced around like we owned the place. Making killed jumpes and even jumped up and onto eachothers board! It was so tight! We did it again and went back to our boards.   
  
Everyone ended up watching us as we came to the biggest drop. We jumped off at the same time and went up and down one the ramp. Then fineally as if we were twins, we jumped up and spun around 'up-side-down' TWICE and landed gracefully on the platform. he both bowed and gave eachother a high five.  
  
Everyone cheered and aplaud.  
  
LATER  
  
I picked up my hamburger and took a HUGE bite.  
  
Yamato put from fries in his mouth and looked at me. "Calm down dude. It aint goin' anywhere." he smiled.  
  
Just then there was a scream.  
  
I shot up my head and gasped. "Jun." I said.  
  
He slowly turned his head and groaned. "Shit." he gasped. He grabbed his coat and fires then my hand and ran. "Come on!" he whispered.  
  
I quickyl grabbed my coat and the bag my food was in and stuffed the hamburger in my mouth.  
  
Jun ran after us quickly.  
  
Yamato turn a corner on the street and ran into an ally.  
  
We knew Jun saw us turn so he jumped into the dumpster and dragged me in. He stuffed his fries in my bag and put his finger up to his lips.  
  
"Yamato, I know you're here. Come out come out wherever you are!" Jun said happily. "Oh man. I lost him again!" she sighed. She then walked out.  
  
I stared at Yamato.   
  
He held his legs to his chest and shivered.  
  
Right there all of my feelings came into one and I realised what I ahd felt. I liked, no loved Yamato. The thought sickened me but sunk in. I loved him. All the times we fought wehn we were younger, we were so close to eachother. In eachothers' faces. Love. I hoped i liked me too. I opened my mouth. My jaw dropped. "Dude." I said lightly.  
  
"Yeah. I don't like Jun. She's not my type. Plus she's so anoying." he whispered.  
  
The realisation that I loved him hit me. I suddenly out of the blue for no reason at all blabbed out, "What is your type?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me. "I'm not sure really, ya know? I mean every girl I've been around, just hasn't been atractive to me. Sometimes I think I'm NOT atracted to girls but it's scraey. I'm not that type of person. Ya know?' he asked. "Like one time I had this dream that we were talking, we were in an ally like this but not in a dumpster. We were just talking and stuff and then kissed. I had woken up in a cold sweat. It was scraye." he explained.  
  
I blushed. Luckily it was too dark for me to see. "People say dreams show what you wish was real. Or something like that." I explained.  
  
He gave me a weird look like 'what are you trying to say?' Then he asked it. "What are you trying to say?" he asked.  
  
I crawled closer to him and smiled. I shut my eyes and said it. "That I like you, Yamato." I smiled. I suddenly opened my eyes and jumped back, I mean." I gasped.  
  
He looked at me for a moment.  
  
That was it. I knew he didn't like me the way I liked him. I felt my heart sink. I looked down and closed my eyes.  
  
Suddenly he cupped his hands and put them under my chin. He lifted up my head and I opened my eyes. He leaned over and kissed me.  
  
I closed my eyes again and sighed.  
  
He sighed too.  
  
After a moment we pulled away. I gasped and scooted back.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sitting on the food." I snickered.  
  
"Screw the food." he smiled.  
  
I nodded my head. We kissed again and then jumped out of the dumpster. I took out the bag and looked inside. "One good hamburger." I smiled.  
  
"Let's split it." he said pulling it out and tearing it in two. He handed one half to me and sat down on a box.  
  
I took my half and sat down on the back back to back with him.  
  
"Yo, Taichi." Yamato suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Love ya dude." he said happily.  
  
I smiled happily. "I love you too." I smiled.  
  
Hea braught his hand around and grabbed mine. Then squeezed it.  
  
I smiled happily. My life is perfect now." I thought.  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
*looks around* what did ya think? ^^ I thought it was good. My first 02 Taito! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*Gato Girl #7*~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
